Render Me Speechless
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Sasuke’s used to getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So how does he feel when a certain blonde defies him? Well, he’ll just have to try harder and stalk him. Uke Naruto! ItaSasuNaru! Incest!
1. My Overflowing Feelings

A/N: Ello peeps! How's it going?? Hmmm, do you like my stories?? I don't. they bother me to every extent. They just don't seem how I want it. Oh well, I do like writing though. Well here's another lovely and crappy story from XxTaintedxX!!!!

Summary: Sasuke's used to getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So how does he feel when a certain blonde defies him? Well, he'll just have to try harder. Uke Naruto!! ItaSasuNaru!!

Pairings: Itachi Naruto Sasuke, among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 2257

Chapter 1: My Overflowing Feelings

(Sasuke – 18)

(Naruto – 17)

(Itachi – 21)

A raven-haired boy sat in a big office chair, behind a big desk, watching the plasma screen television in front of him. He controlled the television's actions with the remote control.

Play.

Rewind.

Stop.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Rewind.

Play.

Stop.

The door to the office opened with a creak and a similar and older replica of the boy came through the door. The older sighed and undid his tie so it hung loosely around his neck. The younger turned away from the television with longing to look at his brother. The older sighed and dumped his stuff on a cushioned chair, and then walked over to the younger. He walked around the desk and behind his younger brother and leaned on the big office chair.

"Sasuke, you're still watching that tape? He's just some random boy." Itachi said with indifference and sat on the desk in front of Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Itachi and pressed play on the remote.

A boy with a bright sunny smile and bright blonde hair to match with beautiful baby blue eyes in a pair of dark baggy jeans and a white hoddie with an orange swirl on the front, bounced happily with excitement.

"Oi!! Naruto!! Are you coming tonight or not!?" A brown haired boy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks that surprisingly worked for him. Naruto hit the brunette on the back and smiled cheekily.

"Don't worry Kiba!! I'll be there!!! Believe it!!" Naruto said with a sunny smile to Kiba.

Kiba blushed lightly and grumbled while walking away. Naruto laughed and walked back into the store where he proceeded to the cashier counter.

The tape then fuzzed and Sasuke pressed stop on the remote. Sasuke sighed and turned to his brother. Itachi just stared at his brother flatly. Sasuke glared and shouted out.

"I want him!!! Itachi, you better get him for me!!! I will have him no matter what!!!" Sasuke said and then crossed his arms. Itachi glared and growled in the back of his throat. Itachi got up, frighteningly calm and got closer to Sasuke. Itachi slammed his hands on the chair's armrests and growled in Sasuke's face, all that time, Sasuke sinking into the chair more.

"You don't have the power to tell me what to do." Itachi said in a deathly quiet tone. Sasuke gulped slightly but Itachi noticed and he smirked. Sasuke glared and suddenly grabbed hold of Itachi's suit and pulled him down to meet Sasuke's lips. Sasuke immediately plunged his tongue into Itachi's mouth, moaning. Itachi, caught off guard for a second, glared and forced Sasuke into the chair more. Itachi kissed Sasuke harder and his hand slipped under Sasuke's shirt to play with his pink perky nipples. Sasuke gasped into Itachi's mouth and moaned more.

Moans and screams of passion could be heard through the door and workers didn't seem to be bothered by them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the middle of the city…

A blonde was running down the street, passing people like a bright blonde blur. He slid and fumbled a bit but then turned the corner and ran like the wind. He skidded to a stop and ran towards a door, threw it open, and then put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily and panting. People in the store stared at the boy who made all the commotion. The blonde laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head lightly while walking through the doors of the employee's lounge.

He visibly slumped and then sighed while rubbing the back of his neck, out of habit when he was nervous. He walked up to the door that he always dreaded, and rapped on the door lightly.

"Come in!" A gruff voice shouted. Naruto gulped loudly and gently opened the door while clenching his eyes.

"Uzamaki!!" The voice shouted. Naruto stood stiff and opened his eyes to reveal frightened blue eyes. Naruto walked up to the desk slowly and gulped.

"Yes sir?" The man glared at him and looked at a few papers in his hand, he sighed and then put down the papers. The man rubbed his temples and looked at Naruto with a studying stare. He sighed and Naruto just looked at him, waiting for his judgment.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to let you go. You've been late too many times and that's effecting the store." The man said sympathetically. Naruto just stared like it didn't effect him, until the information sunk in and his eyes bulged out and he leaned over the desk into the man's face begging.

"Please! Don't fire me!! I need this job!! Please!! I promise I won't be late again!!" Naruto said pleading. The man sighed and got out of his chair and lead Naruto to his door's office all that time, Naruto clinging to his sleeve.

"I'm Sorry Naruto." The man said again, and Naruto stopped begging when he knew it was futile. Naruto slumped and sighed as he walked to the door of the store. He walked slowly ,like he had all the time in the world, home. He opened the door to his house and slumped into his couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock at the door alerted Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke got up off of Itachi and fixed his clothes while Itachi did the same and then crossed his legs and scooted closer to his desk while Sasuke sat in a big beanbag chair.

"Come in!" Itachi's loud commanding voice boomed. A boy with long light brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail came in with a stiff and stoic posture. He bowed and walked closer. Itachi leaned slightly over the desk with his elbows on the desk and his chin on top of his folded hands.

"What do you want, Neji?" Itachi said with his commanding voice. Neji flinched slightly but Itachi and Sasuke still noticed. Neji cleared his throat from being nervous.

"Sir, we have just discovered that Uzamaki Naruto has been fired from his job and now looking for a new one." Neji said with a cough. Sasuke perked up and jumped out of his beanbag chair while Itachi sat back in his chair digesting the information. Sasuke growled as he watched his brother think about it.

"Oi!! I say we give him a job here!!" Sasuke shouted but Itachi just ignored him. Itachi breathed in and leaned back in his chair while chuckling. Itachi pressed his index finger to his temple and his thumb to his chin in the shape of an 'L'.

"I have an idea. Uzamaki Naruto will definitely work here." Itachi said as he got up and stood in front of the big glass windows that were behind him. Itachi stood there relishing the feeling of being so close to the sky. He looked upon the city in all its beautiful glory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking on the people-infested sidewalk with his hands in his pant's pockets when all of a suddenly a dark-colored but clean van came up to him and pulled him in. Naruto was immediately blindfolded, tied up and shoved in the back onto the car's hard floor. Naruto was nervous but not scared. He growled and kicked somebody's that he felt.

"Oi!! What's going on!? You better have a good explanation!! Or I'll kick your Asses and make you eat dirt!!" Naruto growled out. Naruto couldn't see it but he was sure somebody was glaring at him. This said person whacked him upside the head. Naruto yelped and immediately grabbed his head, nursing it. Naruto assumed that it was the driver who spoke.

"Sai!! We're not supposed to hit him!! We're just supposed to bring him to Itachi-sama!!"

"Shut up Neji!! Itachi won't know!!!" Sai had said. Naruto growled and tired to wriggle out of his restraints. Sai laughed heartily.

"It won't do you much!! We tied you up pretty well!! Now just hold still! We're here!!" Sai said cheerfully. Naruto swore that this Sai person had serious mood-swings or he was bi-polar. The car skidded to a halt and Naruto lunged forward expecting to hit a car seat or the front window but a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders to keep him secure. Naruto gasped and Sai chuckled but then proceeded to shove Naruto out of the car.

Naruto lunged forward from the push and somebody grabbed his arm. Neji and Sai held on to each of his arms and escorted him into a building. Naruto felt himself board an elevator and was tortured by the cliché music. Naruto felt the elevator stop and a pair of hands touched his head and Naruto panicked thinking he was gonna die here.

"Relax. I'm just taking off your blind-fold." Neji said, well at least what Naruto thought he was. Naruto's eyes met a big lobby leading to two big heavy doors. A tall silver-haired man opened a door. He wore a mask covering up half his face, but he was smiling happily. The other door was opened by a shorter but still taller than Naruto boy with shagged red-hair. The boy had an impassive face with an "ai" kanji tattoo on his forehead, which worked for him like his friend Kiba.

Naruto gulped as the door opened to reveal a huge office with a long raven-haired in the big office hair. A mini replica stood next him with his arms crossed across his chest and a sour expression on his face. Naruto hesitated with moving forward towards the desk, until somebody pushed him closer. Naruto was pushed into a cushioned chair and he sat down with a plop, while Neji untied his restraints. Naruto rubbed his wrists and noticed that they were red.

The man in the chair waved his hand and Naruto saw Neji and Sai leave the room. The mini version of the man uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Naruto getting into his face. Naruto held his breathe and glared at him. The raven smirked and got closer and breathed on Naruto's neck. The older raven watched on in amusement and Naruto glared at him too.

Suddenly Naruto felt the younger raven bite his ear lobe gently. Naruto scrambled out of his chair and wiped his ear repeatedly. Naruto made a face and pointed at the younger with his finger, jabbing the air.

"Dude!! That's wayyyyy disgusting!! Ugh, gross!!! Jeez, I almost think you're gay!!" Naruto said while trying to remove the non-existent slobber on his ear. The younger smirked and chuckled lightly.

"That's because I am gay. Guys excite me." The younger raven said and smirked at Naruto's expression. The younger was about to move forward when a voice stopped him.

"Sasuke stop molesting out guest. Come back over here." Itachi said with slight amusement and Sasuke glared at him for making him distance away from his desire. Sasuke shuffled back over to Itachi's side with a slight pout and a glare. Naruto shifted back and forth on his heels when Itachi's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Naruto!! Welcome to the Uchiha Corporation!! I am Itachi and this is my brother Sasuke!!" Itachi said cheerfully which Naruto thought didn't suit him at all. Naruto looked at them and moved some the bangs away from his face. Sasuke went back to crossing his arms.

"I have brought you here to give you a job at the Uchiha Corporation." Itachi said with a more serious tone. Naruto smirked and sat back down on the cushioned chair with a plop while resting his elbow on the armrest and his cheek on his palm.

"Really now? Well you have a weird way of introducing me to a job. I mean with all the kidnapping and stuff." Naruto said with a smirk and amusement lacing his voice while waving his other hand in the air randomly. Sasuke lightly sniggered beside Itachi and Itachi elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, which made Sasuke shoot him a glare and rub his ribs.

"So Naruto, what do you say? Will you work here?" Itachi asked with a straight face. Naruto thought about it and shrugged.

"Sure why not? I don't have a job anymore anyways." Naruto said and walked towards the big door. Itachi sat there watching him. He was something Itachi was not expecting. Itachi smirked and rubbed his chin, the office days would be more interesting from now on. Sasuke shook Itachi's shoulder, breaking Itachi out of his thoughts, and sat down on his lap, kissing his neck lightly while grinding his hips against Itachi's.

Naruto was just out of earshot to miss the cries and moans of pleasure.

A/N: Whattya think?? I think it's good…? Maybe. Oh and if you didn't know what step meant when Sasuke was using the remote, it's a little button that stops the video and it shows each frame of the video every time you press the button.


	2. Just An Average Day

A/N: Ello Peeps!!! I have many fantasies and dreams but they're all hopeless causes. They won't come true. They aren't real. They just waste time but I don't care, they're better than the real world. So I'll keep on dreaming and fantasizing just to feel special and get that lovely fuzzy feeling. So on with this story!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you noticed the mistake I made in the last chapter I am severely sorry!!!!!! I didn't notice it… . . 

Summary: Sasuke's used to getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So how does he feel when a certain blonde defies him? Well, he'll just have to try harder and stalk him. Uke Naruto!! ItaSasuNaru!!

Pairings: Itachi Naruto Sasuke, among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 1551

Chapter 2: Just An Average Day With a Side Of Familiarity

Naruto walked the streets of the big city and sighed. Naruto unexpectedly slapped his hand against his face and pulled it down and then proceeded to beat up his face, until he let his arms hang motionless by his sides.

Naruto dragged his legs with exasperation towards a building, until he reached the door where he started to stomp loudly just to spite people. Naruto stopped in front of the double-doored elevator and started to abuse the poor 'up' button with his thumb and then his pointer.

People stopped to stare at the troubled boy but didn't seem the least troubled by him and went on with their day. Naruto was getting impatient since the elevator wouldn't come to his command so Naruto groaned loudly more than necessary and jabbed the elevator button more.

The doors finally opened and Naruto glared at the innocent passengers getting off the elevator as fast as they could to avoid Naruto's glare.

Naruto walked into the elevator and pressed on one of the buttons. Naruto glared at the people as the doors closed, the elevator started to raise and Naruto blew out a breathe of air and groaned again.

The elevator stopped on Naruto's request and he made his way around the maze of office cubicles, until he stopped at one.

A man with brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail was talking on the phone, writing something down on a piece of paper every once in awhile, and scrolling down the screen of the computer.

Naruto shuffled his way over to the man dragging his feet loudly. The man seemed to not notice Naruto and Naruto whined while jutting out his lower lip until a cry had irrupted from his throat.

"Iruka!!!!!!!! Irukkkkkkaaaaaa!!!" Naruto whined more and then jumped into the man's lap when he turned his wheelie chair around. Iruka gasped from surprise and put his pen and paper down while talking into the phone.

"I'm sorry, can I call you back later? Great, thanks." Iruka said into the phone and then hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto clenched his hands into Iruka's shirt and rubbed his head against Iruka's chest.

"Iruka!!! I'm in trouble!! I need your help!!" Naruto whined into Iruka's chest. Iruka's mind started going haywire thinking what kind of trouble Naruto was in. What if he was going to jail!!?? How would he pay for Naruto's bail!!?? Or worse what if he was raped!!?? By some smelly old guy with a horrible disease!!?? Ohhh the pain!! Inwardly, Iruka wailed at the top of his lungs

Naruto watched Iruka as he panicked and hugged him. Naruto laughed slightly and put his hand on Iruka's shoulder and shook it firmly.

"Oi!! Iruka!! I wasn't raped!!! Or get sentenced to jail!" Naruto said with a smile. Iruka looked down at Naruto and blew out a breathe of relief. Iruka rubbed the back of his head nervously and laughed a little. Iruka then put his hands on his kneecaps and leaned back against the chair.

"So what is it then Naruto?" Iruka asked gently. Naruto huffed in a breathe of air and moved his tongue around until a bunch of words came out.

"Iruka!! I have a problem I got fired and then these people kidnapped me and then I got to this huge building and it was introduced as the Uchiha Corporation and I was met with this dude and this dude's brother who's very weird I mean you wouldn't even believe what he did to me I bet you wouldn't hmmm?? Well anyways he bit my ear!! His nasty disgusting saliva touched MY ear!!! I can even still feel his enzymes crawling on the surface of my ear!!! Iruka help me!! Now I have a job there and I think I'm gonna get molested before the second day of my job!!!!. Naruto said all in one breathe and then panted heavily.

Iruka took a minute to process all of the information and then got angry. Iruka hugged Naruto close and then growled loudly. Naruto blinked at him and shook his shoulder lightly, rousing Iruka out of his thoughts. Iruka looked down at Naruto and sighed.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it, I'm just an average Joe and they're the all famous Uchihas." Iruka said with a sad smile. Naruto slumped and pouted. Iruka ruffled Naruto's golden locks and smiled sadistically.

"But I'll tell you what…if they molest you in any way I'll sue they're asses off!!" Iruka said with a fist in the air. Naruto looked at Iruka like he was a superhero and nodded dumbly. Iruka smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair again.

"Now get out of here…I have work to do." Iruka smiled and gently pushed Naruto out of his lap. Naruto grinned happily, saluted Iruka, and skipped merrily out of Iruka's office cubicle. Iruka smiled and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uchiha-sama, we've got the subject in sight." A man spoke into the walkie-talkie with his eyes locked on the blonde haired boy that was skipping happily down the sidewalk.

"Is he with anyone?" Came the crackled response through the walkie. The man scanned the area around the blond.

"No." The man voice said in monotone.

"Good. Keep watch of him." Came the voice again with a satisfied tone. The man with the walkie ran towards another tree and hide behind it.

"Hai." And the man let go of the talk button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stopped skipping and walked normally down the sidewalk until somebody bumped into him. Naruto looked up from his position on the ground, rubbing his head, and glaring at the person above him. Naruto gasped when he saw who it was.

"Sai…?" Naruto asked hesitantly. The person above him laughed happily.

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered my name!" Sai said while offering his hand to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the hand and pulled himself up.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to when the person kidnaps you." Naruto said while shooting Sai a playful glare. Sai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was on strict orders." Sai said and Naruto laughed joyously.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Naruto said and slapped Sai on the back. Sai smiled and started walking pulling Naruto with him. Naruto followed happily.

"So where are you taking me?" Naruto said with confusion. Sai looked back at him.

"Well, I came looking for you anyway, o get to know you better and to apologize for the thing yesterday." Sai said. Naruto walked along side of Sai silently until Sai stopped in front of a café. Sai grinned and pulled Naruto in.

Naruto sat in a booth with Sai, both talking happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uchiha-sama, Sai is associating with Uzamaki." A man with a deep voice said into a walkie-talkie.

"Arghhh!! Damn that Sai!! Do something about it!!" An irritated voice replied.

"Hai Uchiha-sama" The man said back.

"Thanks, I can always count on you Neji." The other man said in a grateful tone.

The deep-voiced man didn't reply, but put the walkie-talkie back in its holster and pulled out a black cell phone and dialed a number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So as I was saying—" Sai said but then got interrupted when his cell phone rang from his pocket. Naruto blinked and took a sip of his sprite while Sai answered it. Sai looked at the caller-id and smirked. He flipped it open and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Why hello, Neji." Sai said with a smirk while looking at Naruto. Naruto just watched Sai talk while drinking his sprite.

"Sai, what the fuck are you doing!!! You're not supposed to be conversing with Uzamaki!!!" Neji hissed into the phone at Sai. Sai chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm just getting better acquainted with Naruto-kun." Sai said with amusement. Neji hissed.

"You're not supposed to touch or talk to whatever's Uchiha-sama's!!!" Neji yelled into the phone!!!"

"Bye-Bye Neji." Sai said while chuckling and hung up the phone. Sai looked at Naruto. Naruto had one elbow on the table and his head on his palm, drinking his drink sideways. Sai smiled at him and Naruto blinked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry this chapter was sooooo boring!!! I'll do better next time!!! Don't stop reading please!! Just because of this hideous chapter!! Please review!!!! I only got 13 last time…

XxTaintedxX


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

A/N: Ello peeps! Sorry it's been so long! I wrote this chapter and then decided to rewrite it since the first one I tried to make was really horribly bad. So I'm very sorry, so deeply sorry but anyways here's chapter three. (I did this for your better reading!)

Summary: Sasuke's used to getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So how does he feel when a certain blonde defies him? Well, he'll just have to try harder and stalk him. Uke Naruto!! ItaSasuNaru!!

Pairings: Itachi Naruto Sasuke, among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 1617

Chapter 3: More than meets the eye

Naruto sat on the slow moving bus as he made his way to his new work place. The blonde looked at the people on the bus, going from the old ladies to the regular street bums, and then was reminiscencing on how Kiba reacted to Naruto's new job.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Dude that's totally sick!" The brunette had said as he lightly punched Naruto in the arm. _

"_Yeah, ya think?" The said blonde had said awkwardly as he lightly rubbed his shoulder. Kiba had sat back down on his swing and lightly propelled back and forth as he talked with vigor. _

"_Yeah totally! I mean you were at Uchiha Corp! Where anybody would want to work! I would even want to work there! They're so famous and big!" Kiba said with excitement as his eyes glossed over thinking what it would be like to work there. Naruto looked at Kiba with a sad smile. _

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he loosely hung on to the pole on the bus and pressed the button that went 'ding' to signify that he wanted to get off. The big bulky bus stopped quite aways away from Uchiha Corp. building but he didn't mind.

Naruto walked off of the bus while looking at the sky and it's grayness. It was going to rain today. He walked closer to the building and entered the double doors, walking straight up to the receptionist's desk.

The lady had brown hair in two buns on each side of her head and wore a Japanese traditional shirt. She looked up at him and pressed a button on the side of the phone on her desk.

"Yes?" Came a deep-voiced male. She looked over at Naruto again.

"Uzumaki is here." She said in a semi-afraid voice. Naruto looked around the first floor, examining things.

"Let him up." The man had said and then clicked off. The lady let go of the button and looked at Naruto, who was touching the plant in the corner.

"Mr. Uzumaki! You may go up now." Naruto looked up from the plant and nodded as he walked towards the elevator. Naruto pressed the button as he sighed in relief as it came to his request. As Naruto left in the elevator he waved to the brunette and she smiled. He certainly was interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed and listened to the cliché elevator music as the elevator went up to the top floor. A few minutes passed and Naruto was starting to get impatient, he abuse the top button hoping it would get him there faster.

The door opened and a passenger got on, the man was sweating profusely as he felt the heat of Naruto's glare. The man couldn't take the pressure and immediately jumped out of the elevator on the next floor.

Naruto smiled and hummed happily to the elevator music.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator opened and out came a sunny haired blonde, the men standing in front of Uchiha-sama's big office, were examining the boy. Gaara, the guard with the red hair and 'ai' tattoo was thoroughly impressed with the blonde. He was different, just what the office needed.

The other guard, Kakashi, didn't pay much attention to the blonde and instead read his 'Ichi Ichi Paradise', Gaara rolled his eyes at the man's antics. The blonde made his way up to the door and was confused on what to do now. The red head smiled lightly at the blonde's antics as he drew his arm back and forth, thinking whether or not to knock on the door.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, as if someone was watching, which there was, and knocked on the door. Naruto was getting annoyed when he didn't hear any footsteps or anything to open the door, and started banging on the door with a hard fist.

Kakashi, interrupted by the loud banging, looked up and his jaw slackened as he watched the blonde try to force his way in. Gaara standing on the other side was almost cracking up, almost. Naruto let out a groan and angrily glared at the door hoping it would knock it down.

When that didn't work for a few minutes he stomped loudly back to the elevator and waited for it to come back up. The elevator opened and all of a sudden the big office doors opened to reveal Itachi Uchiha in all his very-late-to-open-the-door glory.

Naruto just glared at the said man and Gaara and Kakashi were surprised that all Itachi did was lightly chuckle. Itachi stepped out even more and put an arm behind Naruto's back and gently guided him to the office and the doors slammed behind him.

Somewhere, in Gaara's mind, he was truly interested with the new kid and was hoping maybe they could go out for coffee sometime. Gaara went back to his impassive face and stood stiffly as Kakashi got into his stance.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto huffed as he sat down on the chair in front of Itachi's desk. Itachi had a light smirk on his face and sat in his chair. A few minutes went by and Naruto sat there irritated that no one was talking and just remembered something. Where was the little replica of him, Sasuke? Naruto turned around and he came face to face with the younger Uchiha.

The younger smirked and got closer to Naruto and whispered.

"Boo." He said amused. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the younger and glared. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto making Naruto back up to fall off his seat. The flustered blonde whipped his head at Itachi and saw him laughing.

Naruto growled and got up and slammed his palms on Itachi's desk. Itachi narrowed his eyes immediately and leaned back in his chair.

"I came here for a job not for amusement." Naruto hissed at Itachi. Sasuke stopped smirking a long while ago and stood by Itachi. Itachi lessened his glare and pressed a button on his phone.

"Yeah, come and take him." Itachi said in an emotionless voice. Naruto took his hands off the desk and sat back down on his chair.

"Some one will be here to show you around the building and then you should get started." Itachi said while looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto shivered almost non-visibly but Itachi and Sasuke still caught it. The blonde nodded and looked around the office.

"I will not be made a fool of." The blonde said out of nowhere and it took Sasuke and Itachi by surprise. Itachi raised one of his eyebrows and Sasuke nodded his head.

The office doors opened and Neji came in with his almost commanding stature.

"I've come for Uzumaki, Uchiha-sama." Neji said as he bowed respectively. Itachi waved his hand with an air of dismissal and Naruto left the big office with Neji giving one last glance to Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the doors closed, Itachi sighed and relaxed as Sasuke sat in his lap, his head tucked under Itachi's chin.

"So what do you think of him?" Sasuke breathed on Itachi's neck, making Itachi shiver.

"He's certainly interesting, more than I ever expected." Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed his neck.

"I know." Sasuke lightly moaned out and left his hands gently feathering Itachi's neck.

"It's your job, Sasuke, don't disappointed me." Itachi said as he removed Sasuke's shirt with lust.

"I won't" Sasuke said and then moaned to Itachi's ministrations.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So how do you like working here?" Naruto asked curiously to Neji. Neji made a noise in the back of his throat and glanced at Naruto.

"It's better than other jobs." Neji said flatly. Naruto nodded his head and looked forward down the hall. Naruto examined the plain white cream-ish colored walls with boredom and then looked at the side of Neji's head.

Neji felt Naruto's gaze on him and felt slightly unnerved by it. The blonde's gaze was so calculating, and Neji didn't like the feeling of Naruto looking through to his soul.

Neji sighed in relief as they made to the office desks. Naruto got surprised as Sai made his way over and patted him on the back.

"Welcome to the team." He said happily and Neji's eyes visibly narrowed at Sai. Sai smiled cheekily and led Naruto to the rest of the workers.

Neji glared and made his way to leave, but not without throwing one last glance at Naruto, who was already laughing with the other employees.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you are, my lovely readers (and reviewers!)

So review!! Review!!

Kit Onigri: Iruka would know that because those are his usual conclusions. :D

Doodlelover: Thank you so much for your support! You don't know how much that made me smile!

Skyinthenightslove: Well you're sorta right, but I can't give any specific details, as it would give away the story! Sorry, your sorta right about the people except I haven't completely thought it out yet! I'm just making it up as I go along and it has surprisingly worked for me in this story!

Later,

XxTaintedxXΩ


	4. The Curves Is What I Want

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Ah, I'm very very sorry I'm wayyy past my due date but my computer is seriously retarded. First it was the charger and I had no power on my computer, and now it's my keys! A quarter of them don't work, so I have to use the desktop computer which I don't like much! So here you are the newest chapter in such a long time!

Summary: Sasuke's used to getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So how does he feel when a certain blonde defies him? Well, he'll just have to try harder. Uke Naruto!! ItaSasuNaru!!

Pairings: Itachi Naruto Sasuke, among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 74

Chapter 4: The Curves Is What I Want

The blonde idiot had already been working there, at Uchiha Corp., for a couple of days and things were going smoothly. The blonde blew out a sigh of relief as he got out of his office chair; the chair squeaked lightly from the relief of pressure.

The dobe got out of his office and walked down the long rows of office cubicles, every once and a while and employee would wave to him and he smiled back full-heartedly. Yeah, this new job was not half-bad. The blonde turned the corner and walked out of the room, walking into the ugly cream-colored hall that he had first seen when he walked with the lavender eyed, Neji.

Naruto hummed quietly as he pushed the 'up' button next to the elevator's double doors. Just as the elevator went 'ding' and the doors opened; the never-ceasing smiling Sai came out of elevator with a surprised look on his face at seeing Naruto.

"Ah, hello Naruto...haven't seen you around that much." Sai said with his usual creepy smile, that Naruto had grown used to you.

The two stood there talking lightly, letting the minutes tick by.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arghhh! Where the hell is he?" The miniature raven-haired boy said as he clenched his hair in frustration. The normal sized raven-haired man sat calmly in his big office chair looking at papers through his reading glasses. The man barely paid any attention to the younger raven as he threw his silly little fit because of a certain blonde haired boy being a minute and a half late.

The raven boy shouted again and kicked the plant in the corner as his anger bore on.

"Sasuke, don't take you anger on the poor plant." The man in the big chair said without even looking up from his papers. The younger whipped his head up at his older brother and glared full-heartedly. Sasuke left the plant alone as he stalked over to the big desk and slammed his hands onto the desk's shiny top.

Itachi sighed, took off his glasses slowly, let his papers drop into the desk, and opened his black soulless pits to meet his younger brother's obsidian eyes. The steady glaring match grew on for a few minutes until the younger backed down, not that he would ever admit it. The younger pushed the intercom button on the machine down aggressively.

"Temari! Where is Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled into the machine loudly. The woman on the other end yelped and various sounds of papers scuffling, pens falling over, and a chair screeching loudly were heard in the background.

"Uhh, Sasuke-sama sir! I don't know where Uzumaki-kun is! He was supposed to be up ten minutes ago to deliver some papers. Sai-kun came down so maybe he found Uzumaki-kun?" Temari said with a nervous tone as she waited anxiously for the boy's reply.

"WHAT??" A loud screech was heard from the machine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope you will have a wonderful time here. And maybe, you know, we could go out sometime?" The usual calm boy said nervously with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. The blonde beside him laughed happily.

"Geez, what's up with you Sai, you seem tense. Well anyways sure, we should go back to that Café for coffee." Naruto said with a fond smile and then grew nervous.

"Shit! I have to go, Sai! Catch you later!" The blonde idiot said with a quick smile and wave as he ran down the hall to the stairs. The dark-haired boy stood there dumbfounded with a sad smile on his face.

"_**He doesn't get it…"**_ The boy thought sadly until he was interrupted by a loud voice. An arm lay on his shoulder and a loud chuckle rumbled from behind him.

"Ah, it seems your efforts were futile, the little blonde idiot didn't know what you were trying to say! With a person like that you have to say it flat out loud! Haha!" The taller man said with laughter behind Sai. The dark-haired boy turned around and looked at the man.

"Kankerou-Kun." He said flatly.

"_**I just have to try harder to get him to notice me!" **_ The creepy smiling boy thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haa Haa, Sorry I-I'm late! I sorta got distracted." The blonde idiot huffed breathlessly and nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and caught his breath. No reply was heard throughout the room as the younger glared at the blonde and the older just looked at his papers.

The blonde idiot blinked repeatedly, the younger Uchiha glared with all his might, and Itachi never looked up once, more like never bothered to care that two other people were in his office. The younger broke the deafening silence as he walked forward toward the confused blonde.

"Where were you, Naruto?" The glaring boy asked the other boy with a demanding tone. The blonde glared back at the raven as he heard the demanding tone. Naruto moved back when Sasuke walked forward until the blondes back hit the wall; Itachi was just sitting there not caring what was happening.

The raven slammed his hands on the wall places on either side of the blonde's head. Naruto shrunk his head back in surprised but still kept his defiant glare up.

"I don't have to tell you anything." The blonde said with a steady voice. The raven's obsidian eyes narrowed farther and he pushed his face closer to the defiant blonde.

"I am your boss, so you have to tell me, no matter what you say." The younger Uchiha said with a smirk; the blonde smirked just as much as the raven and it had shocked Sasuke.

"Actually, _**Itachi**_ is my boss, so I don't have to tell you anything, you're just his brother." The blonde said as he made the raven-haired boy even angrier. Sasuke suddenly pulled away from Naruto and stared down his older brother, who was immune to it.

"Itachi! Make him tell me!" The younger raven said as he stamped his foot and pouted. The older brother didn't look up from his papers but grunted in the back of his throat to acknowledge the boy.

"Hn."

"Damn you, Itachi, you useless brother!" Sasuke said as he fumed and then turned back around to face the blonde who just stood there waiting patiently.

"For defying your employer, Naruto, you have to go on a date with me." The raven boy said with a smirk. The blonde blinked and then scratched his head in confusion.

"For coffee? I'm sorry but I'm already going with Sai for coffee." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke stood there sinking in the information and then a deathly aura hung around him.

"No, a date, as in a couple, you know like a guy and a girl, except this time it's a guy and a guy." Sasuke said quietly while keeping his anger in check.

" What? Dude, when are you going to stop this joke? I don't even think its funny." The blue-eyed blonde said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I like you, Naruto." Sasuke said flatly as if it was obvious, which it is. The blonde opened his mouth in shock and tried to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Whaaaaaaat? No no, you cant like me! I like girls! GIRLS! You know someone with curves!" Naruto said desperately as he made an hourglass shape with his hands. Sasukes eyebrows frowned but then lit up again.

"You want curves? I've got the curves, see? This is what you want right?" The raven-haired boy said desperately as he lifted up his shirt to show Naruto his masculine curves.

"Sasuke, stop looking so desperate it's degrading." Itachis voice rang out in the room as he looked up from his papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake Love (rainbows)

Desperate Sasuke and other cast members

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke: (shakes his hips) Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body  And I'm on tonight  You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Kiba: Ahhhh! My eyes they burn! Somebody kill me!

Sasuke: Naruto, watch me! I know you like curves!

Naruto: (off somewhere else, apparently left Sasuke alone with the dying Kiba) Oh hey Garra!

Gaara: ...Naruto...

Naruto: What's up?

Gaara: ...Is it hot in here or is it just you?

Naruto: Huh? No, I think the temperatures just fine, thanks for asking though! (He doesn't get that Gaara is trying to hit on him.)

Neji: Naruto, Naruto, where art thou my Naruto?

Sasuke: Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body

Neji: (gouging out his eyes) Ahhh! Sasuke have some dignity...and some shame for god's sake!

Kankerou: Wahhh! I didn't show up that much in this! And that was only because XxTaintedxX didn't know whom else to put!

Sai: I will defeat you Uchiha! (Starts shaking his hips) Naruto, I'm more curvaceous than Sasuke!

Sasuke: (glares at Sai) You wish. You have rolls, as in _**fat**_ and not curves, you oversized cow!

(Various yells and punches in the background)

Kankerou: Please Review! If you do I might get to star in this fanfiction again!! (Cries in the corner)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, sorry it took so long to update!

Hope you like it because I didn't like this chapter much!

It was horribly bad and I even made Naruto sound mean!

I am so very sorry!

Review please even if it is bad!

Falls to the ground in desperation,

XxTaintedxX


	5. Forgive Me If I St st stutter

A/N: Ello peeps

A/N: Ello peeps! Ah, I've got my inspiration back for a short while! (Leans to the side nervously) Sorry Sorry! How long has it been since I last updated **any **of my stories besides the last few days? (Laughs nervously) Anyways, here you are!

Summary: Sasuke's used to getting whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So how does he feel when a certain blonde defies him? Well, he'll just have to try harder. Uke Naruto!! ItaSasuNaru!!

Pairings: Itachi Naruto Sasuke, among other pairings

Rated: M

Word Count: 1466

Chapter 5: Forgive me if I St-st-stutter

The blonde smiled happily as he walked beside a laughing raven. He held a stack of papers in his arms as the raven excitingly told him jokes and funny incidents that happened at the office.

After the confession, a few days ago, the blonde and the raven had gotten closer. It's not like the blonde immediately accepted it and became his boyfriend. No, it was just that the blonde accepted the fact that the raven was gay and instantly became friends with him automatically.

It seemed impossible but Naruto was known for being a miracle worker or breaking through the barrier that was 'impossible'. He laughed loudly at another joke and pressed the button for the top floor as they both entered the elevator. The raven had not tried to come on to the blonde…yet, and the blonde was thankful for that.

They reached the top floor and the raven entered the code to enter Itachi's office. They both walked in and Naruto placed the stack of papers in front of the working Itachi, who did not look up but grunted in the back of his throat. Naruto had learned that the grunt was meant to be a 'thank you' but the raven barely ever said it and you would be lucky if he even said the two words to you.

The blonde smiled at the younger raven and left the big office; he waved to the two guards, making Gaara blush lightly. Kakashi just lifted his hand in goodbye as he kept on reading his book. The blonde walked through the elevator doors and smiled happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the blonde made it back down to his office floor, he was immediately ambushed with questions and vicious women. They asked questions like 'what did you do today', 'what did Sasuke wear today' and 'why are you the only one who spends time with Sasuke'.

The blonde laughed nervously and tried to answer the questions as best as he could. After all the commotion, he walked back to his desk and started on some paperwork. His ears twitched when he heard Sakura and Ino chatting and gossiping.

"I can't believe Naruto gets to spend so much time with Sasuke! Who would want to hang out with Naruto?" A pang was felt in the blonde's chest and he put his hand over it absentmindedly.

"Yeah I know. I think Sasuke just feels sorry for him." Another pang and the blonde lowered his forehead to the desk in pain. He clutched at his shirt and whimpered in pain.

"Hey, you know what maybe I should try and spend more time with Sasuke! He might even fall in love with me!" The blonde's eyes widened in shock at the sentence and he screamed in pain as he clutched at his chest. He shakily pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"_Come on Come on! Pick up!"_

"Hello? Naruto?"

"Sas…suke…help…it hurts…" The blonde said gasping in pain. He heard, on the other line, everything drop and scatter. A minute later, shouts and gasps were heard around Naruto's office as Sasuke slammed open the office door and rush to Naruto's side.

The blonde's head was against the desk as he clutched at his heart through his shirt and tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain. The raven looked desperate and heartbroken as he frantically fussed over Naruto.

The raven shouted that he needed an ambulance and that somebody to call '911'.

"Sasuke…it hurts." The blonde sobbed out as the pain almost became unbearable. The raven looked at the blonde with scared eyes and was almost crying himself.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make it better. Itachi! Itachi!" The raven said desperately, the older raven rushed through the crowd of employees. He picked Naruto up gently bridal style and rushed him downstairs to the stretcher. The medical team placed him on the stretcher and placed an air mask over his face.

His breathe came out in harsh hot puffs through the mask as he looked around at everyone dazedly. Every step of the way to the ambulance the younger raven held onto his hand tightly, afraid to let go.

"Sasuke…I'm scared…" The blonde said scared and the raven's shocked eyes widened as he clutched Naruto's hands with both of his hands. The younger raven entered the ambulance with Naruto's stretcher still clutching his hand.

After the emergency squad left, Itachi was left nervous and impatient as he paced around outside of the building with the talking employees.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, I didn't expect to see you back here." A male voice said as he entered the room, the blonde blinked his eyes warily and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head at the blonde saying that it was okay.

"Wh…What do you mean?" The blonde said as he still struggled on his words.

"Oh, that's right you don't remember, this happened frequently when you were younger." The doctor sounded surprised but then explained the situation.

"It's a very rare disease and you're one of the unlucky people to get it. It seems that when a person, who has the disease, feels heartbreak, like when someone breaks their heart, not an actual heart but metaphorically. They actually feel it on their real heart except ten times worse. Getting heartbroken would be easy to heal after the person feels better but with your condition it doesn't just heal that easily. It could be dangerous and you could die depending on how hurt your heart is."

"How is that possible?" The raven asked amazed.

"People are still studying it."

"When did I get it?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Oh, around the time that your parents fell sick. You suffered from a very fatal one when your parents died. You were in a coma for a few months, luckily you woke up though."

The blonde was shocked after hearing all that information. He felt the pang in his chest start again and he absentmindedly rubbed his chest where the pain was. The doctor looked concerned and the raven looked scared and was wondering what happened to his parents.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have told you that part…?" The doctor asked apologetically. The blonde shook his head gently and continued to rub over his heart.

"How does the heartbreak get triggered? I mean even though you get hurt emotionally, not all of them should have an effect on your heart, right?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Yes, that's true. The effect should be caused by something close to your heart. Last time it was your parents, but what caused this one? If you love someone and it ends badly it could trigger it. Ah, I have to go but I'll be back to check up on you. It was nice seeing you again, Naruto. Of course, not in this state though."

The blonde sat there on the bed with the raven beside him. After that sentence was heard it seemed that time had stopped with that thought only in his mind.

"_**If you love someone…"**_

The thought shocked the blonde, who did he love romantically. He remembered when he had his attack and tried to remember what Sakura and Ino were talking about. Because he knew there was no way in hell that he loved Ino or Sakura for that matter.

"_**Hey, you know what maybe I should try and spend more time with Sasuke! He might even fall in love with me!"**_

The blonde gasped as he looked at the raven. He felt his heart beat loudly when the raven looked concerned for him.

"Hey, you alright?" The raven asked and lightly rubbed the back of Naruto's hand with his thumb.

"Y-yeah." The blonde answered shakily.

"_**If you love someone…"**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if I rushed it! I was just so eager to get this out before I forgot it. I actually got this idea today! Finally I got my inspiration back for a while! I will be updating soon!

XXXXXXXXXXX

No 'Omake Love' today!

XXXXXXXXXX

Blacky-Chan3: Thank you for your idea! I might use it and I will definitely credit it to you! It was funny.

**Thank you for all of your support!**

XXXXXXXXXX

See ya laters,

XxTaintedxX


End file.
